


【次鲁】子弹所击不碎的

by HaruhiDaYo



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruhiDaYo/pseuds/HaruhiDaYo
Summary: 次元大介的子弹该射向哪里
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 12





	【次鲁】子弹所击不碎的

**Author's Note:**

> 鲁邦三世原著向，有过往情节（tv/ova），无明显感情线

次元大介确信自己有足够的意志力在各种极端环境下作战，但他还是承认自己确实有些耐不住寒冷。

和五右卫门一起在荒郊野岭呆上老久替鲁邦望风是常有的事，但在那些比斩铁剑的霜刃更凉的夜里，五右卫门永远能端坐得不动如山，冻得哆哆嗦嗦的只有次元一人。次元也曾请教五右卫门该如何锻炼耐寒能力，但光是听五右卫门讲在西藏雪山里修行的往事就让他脊梁发寒牙齿打颤，赶紧打消了也修行一下的念头。

或许是因为太多次被子弹打了个对穿，这副千疮百孔的皮囊已经裹不住太多活人的热气了。次元想。

三天前他们结束了在南极的一场耗时良久的行动，直逼骨髓的寒气冻凝了身上所有的关节。鲁邦驾驶着直升机奋力摆脱暴风雪后，第一句话就是这次挨冻挨得够呛，要不咱去日本泡泡汤，让地热暖过的温泉水也暖暖咱们的老骨头。五右卫门啃了大半个月的干粮正馋豆腐汤和酱萝卜馋得发慌，自然是赞同。次元也随声附和了，虽然他往日更偏向于用赤道的阳光把自己晒回暖，但温泉的滋味也不赖。

眼下他们正在热腾腾的温泉水里泡得舒适而瘫软，就如干硬的法棍切片浸入浓汤后焕发它出生以来第一次的柔软。山林里的露天温泉除了路过的飞禽走兽外别无旁人，三个结束工作的男人可以随心所欲地放浪形骸。五右卫门倚坐于温泉池壁，平日挺得笔直的腰背也怡然得弯出一个弧度。鲁邦早已在水中滚了三滚，把自己的背面左面右面都给好好的烫了一烫，现下正扒在池沿上烫正面。次元则弄了瓶波本边泡边喝，被热度驱使着加快流速的血液很快将酒精运送到了周身，醉意与雾气让他的视野有些朦胧。

鲁邦完成了对自己的环形加热，开始骚扰起两位安静的同伴。坦诚相对的局面不是第一次，为了逃脱追捕而抛衣裸奔已是家常便饭。但这时鲁邦没事找事似的开始研究同伴们身上的伤痕，不老实的手先扒拉上了五右卫门。剑士的身上多是些深深浅浅的刀斧伤，毕竟子弹在接触到皮肤前就会被斩铁剑一切两半。不堪其扰的剑士脸上显出怒色，捣乱的猴子赶紧转换目标，在次元意识到不对要躲开前一把按住了他。

枪手的伤是他大难不死的军功章，子弹的贯穿处皮肤仍然没有恢复平整与柔软，但这些个触感神经早已坏死的区域，被小偷灵活的手指拂过时，也产生了丝丝的痒意，荡到心尖。次元下意识地晃身躲开，抱着手把疤痕遮了个严实，就如他潜意识里一直封锁着这些伤痕背后的故事。没得逞的猴子讪讪松开手，嘟囔说遮啥遮啊不就是个子弹伤，你看我也有啊。

闹了一通的鲁邦突然捂着胸猛烈咳嗽了一阵，然后哑着声音抱怨这温泉水疗效太慢，寒气咋还在我五脏六腑里凝着，还不如猛灌一口烈酒，像吞下一个火球。次元点了一支烟，刚抽一口就被鲁邦抢走，说你给了我启发，还是直接往肺里吸点热烟来的快。

五右卫门决定留在日本继续修行。但对于剩下二位，深山里的温泉暂时抚慰了身体，要抚慰心灵还是得靠大城市的真金白银。鲁邦与次元休息了几日，便作别五右卫门，奔向了下一个目标。

做小偷也挺讲究劳逸结合。次元边开车边想。他们已经来到了目标城市，副驾驶的鲁邦正在应付不二子的电话，那女人吵吵嚷嚷似乎在指责鲁邦有大买卖不捎上她。

次元停下来等红灯。大城市是钢筋水泥的丛林，无处不在的监控摄像头是紧盯猎物的捕食者。上一次的“鲁邦游戏”让次元依然心有余悸，近些年来，他们面对的挑战渐渐不再是破解失落的宝藏之谜，而是那些个不知从哪儿冒出来的新科技。次元对自己的定义很明确，一个只会开上两枪的男人而已。当对手不再是用枪就能击倒的目标时，他也会有难以抑制的无力感。

好在有鲁邦。无所不能的大盗，真正的传奇，滚滚向前的时代洪流从未舍得抛下的宠儿。

红灯变绿，满街的车辆又各自向前。街边大大小小的摄像头精密而忠于职守，却也没能注意到车流中平凡而暗藏鬼胎的那一辆。

鲁邦在追击者的枪林弹雨中撞碎大楼的玻璃幕墙一跃而出时，次元也驾着车冲破钱形的警车封锁线，精准地接住了下坠的鲁邦。甩开追击不是件容易事，这下子全城的摄像头都将他们锁定为了猎物。好在该城还未富裕到连下水道都装上监控，两人让自动驾驶的车辆继续向前吸引火力，自个儿则一躬身躲入下水道，七转八转来到鲁邦一个早年的据点，撬开绣住的门锁时还惊起几只老鼠。

鲁邦脱掉黑色紧身潜行服后，淡淡的血腥味才在火药的硝烟味里逐渐明显。

“受伤了？”次元有点吃惊。

“小伤小伤。”鲁邦将极限运动后疲惫不堪的身体挪到床垫上躺下，经年的灰尘一下子浮成一团灰烟，呛得鲁邦剧烈咳嗽起来。“妈呀，咳咳，看来以后每个据点里得再塞个吸尘器。”鲁邦用手扇风驱散烟尘，“次元，帮我拿下那边柜子里的医药箱。”

医药箱包着塑料袋，倒是没有受潮，但药品恐有过期了的嫌疑。鲁邦不在乎，刷刷就给腰侧的伤口消了毒，喊次元帮他缠绷带。伤口不深但细长，次元正掂量咋个包扎法更能固定好伤口防止裂开时，注意到这道新伤不远处一枚圆形的子弹印记。

次元不知道鲁邦的所有过往，但他记得这一枪来自那个舍弃了鲁邦之名的男人。

如果不是老子和五右卫门开船来救，说不定不可一世的鲁邦也要交代在那儿了。次元手上处理着绷带，心里则因想到憋屈往事而稍有愤愤。鲁邦则完全没有察觉到身边人的心绪，怡然自得地享受着包扎服务，边闭目养神边唠叨那保险柜竟安了个如何如何诡异的机关，害他一个不查差点中招。层叠的绷带护住了伤口，也盖住了那枚弹痕，次元想给绷带的两端打个结时，鲁邦又剧烈的咳嗽了起来，吓得次元手一松，绷带滑落散开。

“老实点！”次元只得整理乱七八糟的绷带。

“不好意思不好意思。”鲁邦嘴上说着，身体则毫不配合大咧咧一躺。“哎，次元，我从南极回来以后总咳嗽，你说我是冻伤了肺，还是抽烟抽太多了？我是不是也到了该戒烟的年龄了？要不先买点尼古丁贴片贴着试试....”

“我烟龄比你更长，我怎么没咳嗽？”次元总算扎好了绷带，毫不客气把鲁邦往旁边一挤，也躺上了这张唯一的床垫。鲁邦给撞得哎哟一声，哀哀怨怨道次元哥你怎么这么不怜香惜玉，咱家刚刚千辛万苦拿命偷出来全世界大财团都想要的机密，你不夸夸咱家还搞虐待病号。

次元瞟了一眼不远处，那装着足以撼动世界经济的机密的盒子被随手扔在蒙着灰尘的桌上，灰头土脸成了件价值千金的垃圾。疲劳到了极点的鲁邦嘟囔声渐小，打起了小小的呼噜，眼见是睡着了。

上帝创造最全知全能的人类时，到底为何要给他安上一副猴面孔？次元脱下西装外套，盖住鲁邦裸露的上半身。半梦半次间感受到温暖的鲁邦舒服地发出几声哼哼，自觉地把头枕上了次元的肩膀。

情况是在第三周开始变糟的。

鲁邦的肺不知为何越来越敏感。他先是自个儿戒烟了，缓解了几天症状，但紧接着是更加剧烈的恶化，隔三差五就要咳得上起不接下气。连伤口里的子弹都能自己挖出来的鲁邦这次真的没辙，只得让次元陪着去找了个医生老熟人。

这医生老熟人研究所里的器械证明他绝非单纯的医生，但想必单纯的医生也不会和鲁邦这号人物来往。医生研究了半天，告诉鲁邦他的呼吸系统外形上毫无异样，但是似乎一部分肺停止了工作。

“就好像一群人一起干活，结果其中一部分人偷懒了，导致整个活都干不好。”医生解释，安慰这不是大事，现代科技解决这问题的方法多了去了，他研究几日即可。并建议实在不行让次元去杀个人，把肺移植给鲁邦。

次元真的接受了这个建议，拿起枪就要出门，鲁邦赶紧给一把抓回来。医生把鲁邦安置在一个无菌舱禁足，每每隔着玻璃看见次元怡然自得的吸烟，鲁邦就郁闷得垮着个脸，活脱脱动物园被关禁闭的猴。

“我还没培养出个鲁邦四世呢，我要是死在这儿了可咋办。”鲁邦闷闷不乐。

“别说傻话。”次元细细擦着马格南，心里其实也没底。

当五右卫门和峰不二子赶到时，几乎认不出鲁邦。那个曾动弹不停的鲁邦如今浑身插满管子而动弹不得，往日只有在中弹昏迷时他才能如此安静。

“是南极的病毒。”一周没合眼的医生也形容憔悴。“他无意间吸入了南极冰川融化释放出的病毒，不具备传染性，不会影响身体器官的外在形态与细胞活性，但会让全身器官逐步停止工作，最后整个人会变成，怎么说呢，活死人。”

“我已经联系了世界所有尖端医生，但对不起，目前的医学水平无能为力。”

医生离开，留下沉默的三人，透过玻璃看着安静沉睡而脸色惨白的鲁邦。

雇佣兵对于生死看的淡。次元自己是不畏惧死亡，也曾亲手埋葬过死去的战友。但如果要死去的是鲁邦呢？

次元想起鲁邦曾玩过一次假死，逼真得甚至骗过了自己人。那时他和五右卫门号啕大哭，冲上街头泄愤。他拔枪打碎了整条街的街灯，五右卫门斩断了整条街的椰子树。在那刻骨铭心的虚惊一场之后，无论鲁邦失去多久的音讯，无论何处传出鲁邦的死讯，他们都不会再相信。因为每一次的最后，绝世的大盗都能从死神手里偷回自己的命，从地狱爬回人间，一路招摇过市。

可这次呢？

先开始啜泣的是不二子。她说如果蠢货鲁邦相信她曾经找到的那些永生的方法，何必落得这步田地？五右卫门面色冷静地先行告退，但一会儿外面就传来树木被斩铁剑砍得稀碎的声音。

次元哭不出来。他从心底抗拒接受这个事实。他也拔不动枪，就算拔出来，又该射向哪里呢？

次元精神恍惚听见不二子说要联系钱形，说国际上一定会想尽办法保住这种藏有太多秘密的要犯的命，说换人造器官也好克隆也好，保住命后一辈子坐牢也好，鲁邦你给我活下来啊！

钱形来的时候，鲁邦失踪了。

像是感应到追捕他大半辈子的人要来，谁也不知道虚弱而昏迷的鲁邦是怎样一个人消失得无影无踪，只在病床上给每位老友留下一个盒子，以及一封信。

“我要去死神那里偷回我的命了。这次的行动就连我都不能保证成功，所以就不牵扯上各位啦。如果我失败了，麻烦次元帮我宣布下隐退。鲁邦三世。”

次元想起那次一人之力从重重包围中救出鲁邦与五右卫门后，自己确实是略带酸意说出过“能宣布你隐退的必须是我”这样的话。原来他还记得啊。

可为什么那次你要拒绝隐退呢？如果你没有拒绝，现在我们应该在太平洋的小岛上过奢华的退休生活才对啊！

性急的钱形最先打开写有他姓名的盒子，不知看到了什么，一把年纪的警部号啕大哭如孩童。“鲁邦！鲁邦！”病房的墙被钱形用拳头砸凹了一块。

不二子的盒子挺小，看样子装不了什么金银财宝，但打开盒子的一瞬间，贪得无厌的女贼笑得满足而温柔，尽管眼含泪花。

五右卫门没什么顾忌，直接掏出盒子里的东西，是一本古书。次元看见他先是面色惊愕，接着释然一笑，将古书揣进怀里，倚墙盘膝坐下，念起不知意义的佛经。

次元不喜欢这交代后事一样的阵仗，但手却不听使唤地打开了自己的盒子。稳稳端了几十年枪的手，此刻每个指节都抑制不住地颤抖。

是一颗被射出过，已经爆开变形了的子弹。

次元一时有些发怔。看子弹的型号，是从他的马格南中射出的。可它是这些年枪林弹雨中的哪一颗？马格南的枪口指向过太多人，这颗子弹又曾向着谁射出？

向着...谁？

蒙住记忆的迷雾散开了。是在那个月夜，被欺骗而在黑夜中枪战的两人，因为感受到对方熟悉的枪法后恍然大悟，决心合演一场戏干掉真正的幕后黑手。那一刻，次元更换子弹时，想到这颗子弹马上要击向鲁邦的心脏，不知为何，举至唇边，在冰凉的金属外壳上落下一个吻。

带着吻的这颗子弹，从次元手里滑入枪膛，从枪膛中冲向鲁邦的心脏，又在这些年月中不知被保存在哪个安静的角落，现在一路辗转，回到了次元的手中。

次元转身离开病房，走到阳台上，点燃一支烟。是个大晴天，帽檐挡住了炫目的阳光，却挡不住奔波了几个光年后依然灼热的暖意。次元抑制不住地哈哈大笑，就像每次任务结束后，他与鲁邦勾肩搭背，笑得猖狂而肆无忌惮。

子弹躺在衬衣左胸口的口袋里，紧贴次元的心跳。这颗次元亲手射出的子弹，最终击中的是他自己的心脏。子弹破片嵌进左心室右心房，割断动脉静脉，而这份随着心脏泵出的血液奔流至全身的酸楚，竟不可称之为爱情。


End file.
